Happy Birthday Van
by Carrie Andrews
Summary: Hitomi goes back to Gaea just in time for Vans birthday
1. Default Chapter

Hitomi Kanzaki was staring blankly at the   
Stars. She was thinking bout her days on Ghea  
and Van. she soon fell asleep hlding the feather  
the he had given her.  
  
The young king of Fenalia was laying under a   
tree staring at the Mystic Moon.  
"Hitomi, I miss you so much," he whispered to   
no one. He was holding the pendent that she had  
given him before she left.  
"Lors Van!" the loud vioce startled the young  
king. "Lord Van, Sir Allen has arrived." Van looked  
at the cat-girl in front of him.  
"Merle do you know how loud you are? I swear  
the people on the Mystic moon heard you.." Van sort   
of laughed at that.  
"You know, I wish that Hitomi were still here. I know  
she would like to be here for your birthday." Merle said.  
"Merle you say that every year and I say that she is   
happier at home. And besides I'm only turning 18"  
Van said that with a touch of sadness in his vioce. "But I   
do sort of wish that she were here for the party."  
van got up and headed for the castle to meet allen.  
  
"Hitomi!" Hitomi's best friend Yukari was tying to  
wake her up.  
"Hi Yukari." she said with her eyes still closed.  
"I thought that you would be out with Amono."  
"We were but then we saw you lying under   
this tree sleeping."  
"Oh, I was thinking about some stuff and I guess  
that I fell asleep." Hitomi said.  
"What were you thinking about?" Amono asked.  
"I was just thinking about some guy." Hitomi replied  
She was worried that they would ask too many questions and   
she would have to tell them about her adventure on Ghea and  
Van. "He's very special too me." She continued.  
Yukari was seeing where this was going and she started  
to change the subject. "How about you come with us to the mall.  
We were on our way there."  
"thanks for the offer but i have to go home. You know   
how my mother gets if I'm out too long." with that Hitomi got up  
and started to go home.  
On her way home she passed the temple that she saw Van   
kill that dragon. 'I wonder what he is doing now.' she thought. She   
was still holding the feather when it started to glow. "What the?"  
then Hitomi was swept up into a pillar of light and disappeared.  
  
Back on Gaea, Van was practicing with his sword out in the  
woods. He saw the pillar of light and thought of one thing. "Hitomi."  
He started to run towards the light but it disappeared. He kept on   
running though. Then he came upon a girl with her back facing him.  
"Who are you?" he asked in his most stern voice. The girl turned   
around and he saw her face. "Hitomi?" she just nodded and run to  
him.  
"I missed you so much Van." Hitomi said very softly.  
Then she started to cry. Van took her into his embrace and wiped  
away her tears. Hitomi wished that this moment would never end.  
Van brought his head closer to her. They shared a very passonate  
kiss a kiss that Hitomi had been waiting for her whole life. She knew   
right there that Van was that only one for her.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

A pair of blue eyes were waching Hitomi and Van.   
Merle kept a very close eye on Van ever since Hitomi   
left to go home, but now with her back she knew that   
Van wouldn't need her to watch over him.   
'They look so happy together' Merle thought. Then   
she took off to go back to the castle.  
  
After their kiss, Hitomi took a step back to   
look at Van more closely. He had grown taller, but had   
she, his hair was a bit longer and as unrulely as ever,   
he dressed little more like the king he was. He was   
wearing a white silk shirt with the emblem of Fenelia   
on it. She thought that he looked absolutly handsom.  
  
Van was looking at Hitomi as closely as she was   
looking at him. He noticed that her hair was now down   
to her shoulders, she was taller, and she no longer   
looked so boyish as she did when she was 15, she was no   
longer a teenaged girl, she was a woman. 'Wow' he   
thought.  
  
"So are you just going to stare at me all day or  
are you going to take me back to Fenelia with you?"   
Hitomi said with a little humor in her voice. Van   
snapped out of the trance she had him in.  
  
"Oh, um.....sure" Hitomi giggled at him. He   
may have grown up alittle but he had that part of him   
that didn't knowhow to talk to women.   
"What's so funny?" Van asked.  
  
"It's just that you still don't feel confortable  
talking to women. I thought that you would probably   
become a ladies man. I guess that I was wrong."   
Hitomi answered.  
  
"You want to go to Fenelia now or do you want to   
stay here and talk about how I'm not a ladies man."  
  
Hitomi just looked at him and then answered in a  
British accent, "Lead the way Your Highness." Van just  
looked at her with a funny face and then they started to  
walked back to Fenelia.  
  
  
In the city everyone was hustling around in the   
castle back in Fenelia. "What's going on?" Hitomi   
asked Van.  
  
"Oh... uh.... its my birthday in two days." he   
said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before? It's not like   
I'm going to leave right away." she said. Van started   
to say something when he was attacked from behind by   
Merle.  
  
"Lord Van I saw you and Hitomi earlier I thought  
that you would never come back because you looked so   
comfortable." It was obvious that Merle was happy that   
Hitomi was back, but she didn't know for how long.   
"So how long are you staying Hitomi?" Merle asked with   
hope in her eyes. She knew that if Hitomi left again   
Van would sink into another depression and she had to   
prepare for that.  
  
Hitomi looked into Van's eyes, then she turned   
to Merle, "I don't think that I'm ever going to leave."  
she said. Both Merle and Van seemed to have funny grins  
on their faces. Hitomi just rolled her eyes as if to   
say 'Ya whatever.'  
  
"How about I show you to your room." Van said.   
He was very happy that Hitomi said that she wasn't going   
to leave. She just smiled at him and nodded her head.  
  
  
Aftter Van showed Hitomi to her room he was   
talking with his advisors. "Lord Van you need to   
choose a bride soon." said one of his advisors, Gatti.  
  
"I know Gatti." Van said in a very annoyed   
voice. "Anyway, I already have an idea off who to ask   
to be my bride."  
  
"Is it Lady Hitomi? She is a very nice girl,   
but she is not of royal blood. She is just a common   
person and not a good canidate for the part as your   
wife and queen of Fenelia."  
  
Van's blood was boiling now. "Are you telling   
me that I can't ask the woman that I love to marry me?!"   
It took all of his willpower to not freakout and toss   
the table accross the room. "I will ask who I want to   
ask!" With that Van stormed out of the room and slammed   
the door behind him.  
  
  
"So Hitomi, what are you going to wear to the   
party?" Merle asked Hitomi in a very sly manor. She was  
very curious, as cats usually are.  
  
The question took Hitomi by surprise, "Oh....   
um...... I have nothing to wear acually."  
  
Merle eyes beamed, "Hitomi can I design your   
dress for the party? PLEASE!" Merle always wanted to   
see if the dress that she had disigned would be good   
or not and this was her chance.  
  
Hitomi looked kind of surprised because this   
used to be her rival and she didn't know wat Merle was   
going to do but Hitomi knew it would break her heart   
if she didn't say yes. "Sure Merle. That would be   
very nice of you."  
  
"I already know what the design for your dress   
is going to be," Merle sequeled with delight.'Lord Van   
is going to drop dead when he sees her.' she thought. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for taking so long with this. Writer's block. I just want to   
thank all the readers who reviewed the story. Thanks! hope you are all   
enjoying the story, and thanks again.  
see ya Carrie  
  
  
Part Three  
  
"Oh my goodness Merle you must have worked really hard on this." It was  
the day of the party and Merle just had Hitomi try on her dress.  
  
It was a deep green to help bring out Hitomi's eyes, it had a "V" neck that  
didn't drop too low but just enough to show some cleavage. It was tight   
around the waist showing off her slim figure, and it had pearls sown into the  
neck line.   
  
"Hitomi you look wonderful! Lord Van's jaw is going to hit the floor when he  
sees you." said Merle. She was so happy that her dress turned out so well.  
  
"Merle I can't believe you made this it's so beautiful." Hitomi said. She   
was looking ay herself in the mirror when a knock came at the door and Merle  
answered it.  
  
"Merle can you give this to Hitomi? I think that it might look good on her."  
It was Van, and he held a necklace wrapped in a silk hankercheif.  
  
"Sure, I'll give it to her." replied Merle.  
  
"Thanks. See you at the party." with that said Van went back to his room to  
get ready.  
  
  
Hitomi walked down to the ball room. She was really nervous. When she   
reached the ball room a guard opened the door for her and everyone turned   
around and stared at her.   
  
Van noticed that everyone was staring at her so he took matters into his own  
hands. He walked to Hitomi and asked, "Would you like to dance?"  
  
She just looked at him and smiled. He was wearing a white silk shirt,that   
had the Fannalian emblem on it, his pants were also white. He had a cape   
that went down to his knees and it had a little dragon for a clasp. He had  
a noble air around him, you could proably tell that he was a king.  
  
"Of course I'll dance with you"  
  
When they danced Hitomi was wishing the whole time tha nothing would ruin the  
moment. She just wanted to be with Van. Being in his arms made her feel so   
safe she never wanted to leave.  
  
Van was thinking about how he was going to propose. He didn't want her to   
leave again. He wanted to be with her forever.  
  
After Hitomi and Van had finished their dance, Hitomi went outside to look at   
the stars. It was very peaceful up until she heard someone behind her. then   
she heard that voice.  
  
"Well, well if it ain't the dragon's bitch." 


	4. Chapter 4

"Sorry Your Highness, we cannot find Lady Hitomi anywhere." It was the day after the party and no one had seen her since then.  
  
"Well she didn't just disappear! Keep looking!" Van was getting really worried.  
  
One of Van's advisors stood up and Van noded giving him permission to speak. "Well, you said that she was fom the Mystic Moon. Maybe she's there."  
  
Van's eyes widened. 'Please no! It took me three years to get her back. She can't be gone already.'  
*****  
Hitomi woke up to find herself tied to a chair in a very dimly lit room.  
  
"So you're awake. About time." said a voice  
  
'I know that voice.' Hitomi thought. Then her eyes widened in realization, "Dilandau!"  
  
"So you remember me. I know I rememeber you." he be gan to stroke his scar. "I'm going to get Van back and you're going to help me."  
  
"I won't help you hurt Van!" Hitomi yelled at him.  
  
Dilandau just smiled evilly. "You may not want to help but you are going to be my bait."  
*****  
Van was getting very impatient. "Where has she gone too? Did she go back to the Mystic Moon?" He was full of questions but on one had the answers to them. Then came a knock on the door.  
  
"Your Majesty we just recieved this." said a messenger boy.  
  
"Thank you. You may leave now." replieed Van. Then he broke the seal and read what was inside:  
  
Van:  
I have your beloved from the Mystic Moon. Surrender to me or you'll watch Fanelia burn and her die! Come to the Dragon's Nest at sundown tomorrow or else!  
Dilandau  
  
"Damnit!" was all Van could say. If he didn't Hitomi would die and Fanelia would burn down again.  
*****  
"Your Highness you cannot go by yourself. Why not let Sir Allen go with you." said one of Van's advisors while he was getting ready to go to the Dragon's Nest.  
  
"Fine. Tell Allen to get ready and to meet me outside."  
*****  
Allen was ready within minutes and was waiting for Van. He was at the party with his sister Celena. 'Maybe eing in Fanelia triggered something and she turned back into Dilandau.' he thought. He knew Van was being tortured inside. Van told him about his plan to ask Hitomi to marry him. 'I know Hitomi will say yes to Van. He's the reaason she said no to me.'  
  
Then Van came out of the castle and said, "Come on Allen."  
*****  
"I wonder if your boyfriend is going to show up." Dilandau said while tying Hitomi to a tree.  
  
"Don't worry he'll show up, but you're in for an ass-kicking." replied Hitomi. Dilandau got really mad at this comment and slapped Hitomi across the face.  
  
Dilandau spotted Van coning from the corner of his eye. He moved closer to Hitomi, held her, and kissed her evilly on the mouth.  
  
Hitomi bit dilandau on his lip and stepped on his foot. "What are you doing?" she yelled at him. Then she saw Van standing off to the side. The look on his face told her that he was going to chop off Dilandau's head.  
  
Dilandau just stood there grinning. "There's my birthday present to you van. You got to see me kissinf your precious from the Mystic Moon."  
  
Van coul;dn't control himself anymore, he charged at Dilandau, his sword aimed at his neck. Dilandau blocked Van's attack and swung at his head. Van ducked and tripped Dilandau. All while this was happening Allen showed up and untied Hitomi. At this piont both Van and Dilandau were really injured. Van was on the ground breathing heavily and Dilandau was standing over him about to strike the final blow when Allen came up behind him and tossed him on the ground a good 20 feet away from Van.  
  
"Van are you going to be alright?" hitomi said with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Van just smiled, wiped away her tears and said, "I've been through worse remember?" Hitomi slightly laughed then started to cry. Van took her in his arms and held her in a tight embrace. 


End file.
